Do we feel safe?
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Nadie es más esclavo que el que se tiene por libre sin serlo.
1. I

**1/10/17**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luna!**

* * *

 _Este pequeño es un regalo para la preciosa Moon Erebos en honor a su cumpleaños. Tiene trece partes y ya está terminado, por lo que las iré subiendo al paso del día (y mañana, si no me queda más tiempo)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece. La canción en la que este fic está inspirado (Go to war, de Nothing More) tampoco me pertenece. La frase del summary pertenece a Goethe._

 **Summary:** _Nadie es más esclavo que el que se tiene por libre sin serlo._

 **Advertencias:** _Relación slash (hombre x hombre). Manipulación. Abuso físico y psicológico. Personajes ligeramente más... ¿racionales? Un homicidio por aquí y destrucción de propiedad privada por allá. El pan nuestro de cada día en la shipp._

 _¡Regalo para la preciosa Moon Erebos! (Nunca está de más repetir). Te adoro. Espero realmente que te guste._

* * *

 **Do we feel safe?**

* * *

 **I**

—Contradicciones, ¿no te parece? —Voldemort se inclinó ligeramente sobre él—. El mundo está plagado de ellas. Tú y yo mismos somos exactamente eso. ¿No estamos intentando luchar por dos mundos contradictoriamente iguales? Los dos queremos lo mismo, en diferentes formas.

Harry Potter torció el gesto. El hombre que le observaba a través de largas pestañas negras no parecía el Voldemort del cual le habían hablado. Alto, envuelto con una túnica que, cual sombra, se arrastraba por los suelos haciéndole parecer flotar mientras caminaba con pasos suaves sobre el suelo de madera. La mirada tenía el color de la sangre, y Harry sintió asco.

 _Asco,_ porque Voldemort había matado. Sus ojos tenían el color de la muerte. Sus ojos tenían el color del caos, de la ambición, del odio. La sangre parecía ser insuficiente junto a cada una de las cosas representadas en esos ojos.

Unos ojos que le perforaban, examinándole con diversión.

—Sí —Voldemort prosiguió, soltándole de la mandíbula donde le sostenía para mantenerle la mirada—. El mundo está ambicioso por obtener todos sus sueños cumplidos en bandeja de plata. ¿Puedes darte cuenta de ello? Todo el esfuerzo que recogemos se vacía entre nuestros dedos, como si las piedras se transformaran en arena que huye con el viento. ¿Por qué estamos peleando? Tú peleas por no dejarme tener el control. ¿No es así? Pero, si yo no tomo el control, ¿quién te asegura que alguien más no intente hacerlo en unos años? ¿En unos meses? ¿En unas horas? El mundo es voluble a las manos que lo forman. Por años se trató del pánico a las guerras mundiales, por otros se trató de la paz armada tensa y asquerosa, con cada sonido creando histeria colectiva, con las lágrimas persiguiendo a las risas de cerca. Este mundo en el que nos hallamos está definitivamente arruinado. Y puedo verlo. Puedo ver cómo sostenerlo entre mis manos, puedo ver la manera exacta en que debe fluir para no tener complicaciones.

El control es relativo a los ojos que lo ven —prosiguió breves segundos después, una sonrisa cínica curvando sus labios gruesos, monocromáticas sombras tornando su rostro una pintura y una escultura, una obra de arte y un ángel de la destrucción—. Un ave que ha volado en libertad y ha sido capturada no pensará lo mismo que aquella que ha nacido en cautiverio. El ave libre ahora es prisionera; el ave cautiva es un ave cómoda, acostumbrada a todo lo bueno que se le pudo dar en la vida. Pensarás, _¿qué soy yo?_ —su voz tomó un matiz sádico y burlón mientras imitaba pobremente una vocecilla más aguda, más infantil, tal como la propia de Harry—. ¿Yo, Harry Potter, quién soy? ¿Soy el ave libre, o soy el ave cautiva? Respóndeme.

Harry alzó la barbilla por sí mismo para sostener sus ojos. Intensos, preocupantemente intensos. Graves, preocupantemente graves. Tenían el matiz exacto para considerarse inhumanos, y a la vez la vida y la motivación precisas para ser considerados inteligentes. _Sabios._ Voldemort poseía una mirada calculadora y perversa. Parecía fundir los términos y las palabras, las descripciones y explicaciones, y conjugar un verbo pasado en presente y futuro con una sola de sus miradas.

Voldemort le sostuvo con rabia. Su labio superior se torció en asco mientras le sostenía del rostro, girándolo de lado a lado, examinándolo. Harry sentía cada herida arder ante la intensidad, y su piel quemando mientras los dedos del mago estaban hundidos en su cara.

—Respóndeme —ordenó a voz de repetición, la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

—Ave libre —escupió Harry en un siseo forzado—. Soy un ave libre. _Soy_ libre. Estoy aquí para...

—Para, ¿qué? —Voldemort lo soltó, su risa sonando con una alegría impresionante. _No,_ no era alegría, se corrigió Harry. La alegría no podría sonar tan teñida de amargura—. Estás aquí para, ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Matarme? ¿Vencerme? —se acercó a él, todo su cuerpo cubriéndolo con una calidez que, irremediablemente, azotó su pecho y su corazón estallando en latidos apresurados. _Miedo,_ se dijo Harry. _Tenía miedo._ Miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Las afiladas uñas del mago se hundían en su cuello mientras lo examinaba con burla—. Y aún quieres considerarte un ave libre. No, Harry. No eres libre. _No lo eres._

Voldemort lo soltó y su piel latió donde le había estado tocando. La mano que sostenía sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza lo liberó con la misma violencia con la cual lo había apresado, y Harry ahogó un grito al deslizarse por la pared hasta caer sentado, sus muñecas latiendo con el dolor de verse liberadas.

—Lo soy —terció, porque a pesar de todo tenía quince años. Tenía quince años y había visto tantas muertes y tanta sangre y tanta guerra. Todo se tornaba catastrófico tras sus ojos cerrados; todos peleaban, todos gritaban. La guerra había latido en cada corazón hasta su último movimiento, y había explotado en cada rincón, implotado en cada cuerpo azotado por la desdicha. Tenía quince años y la libertad era lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pareció burlarse Voldemort—. Dímelo. Cuéntame, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? Tú has, acaso, ¿puesto redes de búsqueda y rastreo? ¿Encargado de crear espías? ¿Drogado gente, asesinado otra? ¿Qué has hecho para considerarte un ave libre, qué has hecho para imponerte ante mí y arrojarme tu libertad en la cara? —todo su rostro se curvó en la más pura expresión de odio que Harry jamás pudiera haber visto antes. Voldemort atrapó sus cabellos entre los dedos, arrastrándolo tras su paso. Harry no se permitió llorar, apretando los dientes mientras Voldemort lo arrastraba hasta el otro rincón de la habitación: paredes de papel elegante y anticuado, suelos de madera astillada que se hundía en sus palmas cuando intentaba detenerse lo suficiente para atacar de alguna manera—. Tú estás preso en una falsa sensación de libertad. Estás prisionero en cada rincón de tu mente gritando que eres libre, que tu albedrío es propio. Sin embargo no eres más que el reflejo de lo que desean que seas. No eres más que un ave que ha sido criada en cautiverio, pero que quiere extender las alas y echar a volar, desconociendo la suciedad del aire, la polución de la lluvia, que el humo que trepa de la pila de cadáveres incinerados es más letal que una maldición, que beber de la copa equivocada puede traer consecuencias casi tan desastrosas como la misma muerte. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No me has respondido.

—Dumbledore —consiguió responder, a medias, con una voz que casi no le pertenecía, con un temblor que se arrastraba por sus venas como serpientes venenosas reptando en busca de su presa—. Me indicó dónde estarías... me dijo que estarías solo, y que...

—Dumbledore te ha condenado a lo que más temes, a lo que más odias, al enviarte conmigo. ¿No te parece, Harry? —rió, pero su risa era fría. Harry ahogó un grito cuando su cabeza fue azotada contra la pared, Voldemort liberándose de él justo del otro lado de la habitación donde veía la puerta, alta y amplia, negra como el averno y a la vez siendo su camino al cielo, a la libertad—. Avecilla tonta.

Voldemort cruzó la habitación y se marchó. Harry no notó las lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que éstas, saladas, humedecieron la comisura de sus labios.


	2. II

**II**

Su padrino le había alzado en brazos cuando él tenía cuatro años y había echado a correr calle abajo. Sirius, de pronto, le había sostenido contra su cuerpo y gritado un par de cosas que su memoria infantil no había conseguido retener, pero sabía que eran regaños. Había llorado, por supuesto. Sirius le había acunado, pidiéndole disculpas durante todo el camino, mientras lo alejaba.

Harry había echado a correr calle abajo cuando observó la explosión. Calle muggle, asfalto rasgado, calles bordeadas de adoquines oscurecidos por la suciedad acumulada que la lluvia no podía lavar. Ningún muggle lo había podido ver, por supuesto. Los muggles desconocían todo lo que los rodeaba, incluído el peligro. Creían, de forma enfermizamente tonta, que el peligro residía en los malos acuerdos pacíficos mundiales que no lo eran del todo, en el desarrollo de bombas nucleares, en los terrores de los asaltantes, los estafadores, los asesinos.

Él comprendía y había comprendido a sus cuatro años el significado de la muerte. El significado del pánico mientras observaba a un viejo amigo de su padrino, un viejo amigo de su familia, ser atacado y morir frente a sus ojos. Explosión desde dentro hacia fuera, con una maldición desgarradora tan oscura que Harry se sintió enfermo incluso estando dos calles arriba. Todo fue víseras, sangre, carne y hueso deformado, astillado, cadáver y no cuerpo, muerte y no vida.

Sirius no había ido a ayudar a su amigo. En cambio le había llevado a su casa donde le había obligado prometer que nunca jamás se apartaría de su lado (a pesar de que recién le permitiera salir al jardín unos ocho meses después). Harry había llorado con lágrimas de resignación y dolor, y pena y amargura, y había comprendido que cuando estás destinado para algo no puedes huir de él sin importar cuánto te escondas.

Sirius le regresó a sus padres después de ocho meses, cuando Harry salió al jardín de la vieja casa de los Black y Lily y James Potter estaban allí. Desconocidos para él, una madre y un padre que habían besado sus cabellos, sus mejillas, valorado su cuerpo.

—Pesa muy poco.

—Ha estado comiendo bien, Lily. Quédate tranquila.

—Es muy pequeño.

—Tú no eres exactamente alto, Cornamenta.

—Cierra muy fuerte los ojos. ¿Le molesta ver?

—Debe usar gafas, como tu marido. No he podido conseguírselas.

—¿Ha hecho magia accidental?

—Bastante, hasta ahora.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Sirius enumeró las transfiguraciones y los empujes mágicos, las desapariciones y las pequeñas maldiciones que sus dedos habían soltado. Contó cómo había hecho desaparecer todos los guisantes de su plato cuando tenía dos años y que después habían aparecido en su almohada. Contó cómo había hecho estallar los vidrios de todas las ventanas en una rabieta a los tres años, cuando Sirius no le dejó ir al parque a jugar con los niños como habían visto en la televisión.

Con cada recuerdo que Sirius contaba parecía desprenderse de él. Harry había observado a su padrino, al único padre que había conocido hasta el momento, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que la manera en la que el hombre apretaba su manito en las suyas le decía que sí, que era un adiós. Un adiós tintado de dolor y de promesas. Un adiós demasiado amargo para decirlo con palabras.

Sirius Black desapareció poco después. Nadie más pareció saber qué sucedió, y Lily y James no fueron capaces de ponerlo en palabras.

Harry lloró tal y como lo estaba haciendo en la habitación polvorienta de la mansión Riddle, lloró con esa misma angustia y esa misma rabia, esa misma decepción y dolor. Lloró porque había confiado y porque había perdido y porque había luchado y seguiría luchando por sobrevivir, aunque más que sobrevivir, por _seguir con vida._

Las lágrimas lavaron la suciedad y sangre de su rostro, ardieron saladas contra sus heridas, quemaron contra sus palmas temblorosas. Cuando dejó de llorar, tan de pronto como había comenzado, se sintió vacío. Lavado de todo el desorden que residía en las profunfidades de su alma, solamente la ilógica sensación impulsiva que había heredado de su padre persistía en su mente.

 _Necesitaba hallar la libertad._

...

Harry, claramente, no tenía en mente a Voldemort como un carcelero considerado. No al menos después que lo había mantenido horas bajo _Cruciatus_ para que revelara su identidad (después de todo, ¿quién lo conocería? Quince años, estudiante de Hogwarts; no había mucho que se pudiera decir de él), y mucho menos luego de aquella tortura que mezclaba la física y psicológica, que había destrozado los cimientos de su intermitente cordura.

Pero allí estaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, adolorido por hallarse en el suelo incapaz de levantarse durante tanto tiempo, adolorido por el residuo de la maldición de tortura en sus venas, estaba allí. Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla más similar a un trono, las túnicas negras que se camuflaban con las sombras reemplazadas por telas de corte elegante, negras y aterciopeladas, verdes y sedosas. El verde, sin embargo, no era un verde vivo. Parecía más bien el verde de la muerte.

A sus pies, frente a él, una bandeja de comida.

No eran gachas. No eran desperdicios. Frente a él residía una verdadera comida. Carne asada, humeante; puré de patatas cremoso y cubierto de especias. Una copa de zumo de naranjas parecía fresca para calmar el ardor de su garganta, y los cubiertos de oro brillaban bajo la luz trémula proveniente de el _lumos_ sobre ellos, iluminando la oscuridad y creando sombras.

Harry alzó la vista. Voldemort le observaba.

—Come —animó—. Todo condenado merece una última cena.

Su rostro se torció y se negó a probar bocado. Voldemort simplemente esperó, contemplándole con los ojos cargados de malicia. _¿Veneno, quizá?,_ no dejaba de preguntarse Harry. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En la bebida, en la comida? ¿En los cubiertos, cuando lamiera el puré cremoso de la cuchara? Su lengua se impregnaría de veneno. Morir era absurdamente fácil; morir era más fácil que vivir en muchas situaciones.

—Me sorprende tu sentido de autopreservación —Voldemort volvió a hablar, su voz resonando con diversión. Llenaba los huecos de silencio con sus extrañas maneras, su diversión annegada en malicia, su veneno en la lengua viperina—. A pesar de haberte lanzado aquí, tal y como se te fue dicho que hicieras, ¿aún planeas mantenerte con vida? ¿De qué forma? ¿De qué te alimentarás? Nueve días son los que podrás sobrevivir sin alimento, tu cuerpo consumiéndose de la forma más repugnante. Cada partícula de grasa que pueda existir bajo tu piel será ingerida desesperadamente, en una necesidad de mantener las fuerzas suficientes para las respuestas automáticas: la respiración, el latido del corazón. Pero sin bebida... tres días. Puedo apostar que menos —su sonrisa se curvó de forma animal, exponiendo los dientes delanteros, blancos y rectos, revelando colmillos que parecían brillar de forma animal—. ¿Estás seguro que no deseas morir de forma cómoda? Extender el sufrimiento... no, es muy triste, muy grave. Tú, avecilla, ¿no querrías escoger cómo o cuándo morir, aunque sea? ¿No querrías decidir el momento, el instante? Dolerá, siempre dolerá. Pero puede ser tan doloroso como quedarse dormido cuando tienes dolor de cabeza. Todo se desvanecerá gradualmente, hasta que no haya nada que desvanecer. ¿La muerte indolora, o la muerte larga, triste, cargada de agonía? ¿Te crees lo suficientemente libre para escoger, o acaso tu _libertad_ está exigiendo que alguien más decida por ti?

Harry le observaba desde su posición en el suelo. Sus gafas estaba curvadas sobre su rostro, un borde de ellas astillada y la otra cruzada por un rayón que doblaba su visión. En un lado del vidrio veía a Voldemort, sonriendo con burla animal. En el otro, la comida parecía hacerle gruñir las tripas, la bebida fresca creaba latidos feroces a su garganta.

Voldemort esperó. La frescura en la copa se templó. La carne dejó de echar humo, y el puré comenzó a formar una costra de dureza especiada. El mago oscuro que tanto había oído hablar en su infancia y juventud se inclinó, cual alma servil, para arrebatar la bandeja. Tanteó la copa en sus dedos, y Harry temió que se la arrojara en la cara. ¿Tendría un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera ingresar por sus poros? Entrecerró los ojos, pero Voldemort solamente se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió todo el contenido.

La arrojó a un lado luego de ello. Untó un dedo en puré y salsa de carne. Harry le observó, apretando los labios, y sus ojos abriéndose totalmente cuando observó cómo se llevaba su propia boca el dedo untado de comida.

Se mantuvo mirándole en todo momento mientras parecía degustar lo que había sido una comida espectacular, sustanciosa y deliciosa, y más específicamente, sin veneno.

—Exquisito —susurró, pero sus ojos no miraban la comida. Sus ojos estaban profundamente internados en los suyos, y cuando Harry apartó la mirada fue cuando Voldemort se marchó, llevándose la comida y dejando la copa vacía.

De su interior emanaba un dulce aroma cítrico. La garganta de Harry latió de nuevo mientras cerraba sus ojos. _Mierda,_ balbuceó, queriendo gritar, queriendo golpearlo todo. _Puta mierda._

No hubo lágrimas, pero, ¿de qué manera, si todo su cuerpo pedía agua y la había rechazado?


	3. III

**III**

Un vaso de leche con chocolate, un vaso de zumo de naranjas, un vaso con una poción reconstituyente, un vaso de agua con hielo al fondo. Cuatro vasos justo en frente de sí mismo. Sus ojos giraron, buscando a Voldemort en algún sitio de la habitación, pero no estaba. Le había dejado cuatro vasos idénticos en todo: material, forma, tamaño, incluso en la cantidad de lo que contenían, justo dos dedos bajo el borde superior del vaso. Y Harry sabía exactamente cuál era ese juego.

Solamente uno estaba libre de veneno. Solamente uno extendería su vida un poco más.

Pero, ¿cuál?

Sus dedos temblaron sobre el vaso de agua, oyendo en su mente las palabras de su padre. _Siempre hidratado. Nunca sabes cuándo podrá ocurrir cualquier cosa. Siempre bebe mucha agua._ El agua, fresca, los hielos al fondo, parecía hacer latir de la asfixiante sensación de necesidad a su garganta. Justo detrás, justo donde debería pasar la saliva, saliva que no tenía en su boca. No creía poder hablar, y su lengua seca se pegaba contra el paladar.

Agua. Necesitaba agua. _Necesitaba,_ pero, ¿quería?

 _Avecilla tonta,_ fue capaz de oír en su mente la voz de Voldemort, tan clara que quemaba. Su mano apartó el vaso de agua lejos y rápido, dudando mucho de su autocontrol si le veía cerca más tiempo, si lo tenía en su mano. Una gota. Sólo necesitaba...

Zumo de naranjas. Cítrico. Vitamina. ¿Qué había dicho Dumbledore? ¿Energías, vitalidad, fuerza...? No era capaz de hallar el sentido o siquiera el origen de las palabras. No tenía el recuerdo exacto. Sus ojos estaban posados en el vaso de zumo escarchado, rodeado de las diminutas gotas de frescura pegadas al vaso. Su boca estaba hecha agua, y cuando fue a cogerlo el vaso se deslizó de sus dedos temblorosos.

Lloraba sin lágrimas. Vivir, morir. Abstracto, pesadilla, caos, oscuridad, risas, rojo. Todo era un sinsentido de palabras de amargura de preguntas de caos de él de Voldemort de todo. Y su mano pasó de largo por el vaso que contenía la poción púrpura, una poción reconstituyente que su madre decía siempre que tuviera con él. _Sobrevivir_ , había dicho, _no se basa solamente en luchar. Se basa en conseguir que tu vida no se vea perjudicada._

 _Avecilla tonta,_ también oyó, mientras cogía el vaso de leche con chocolate. ¿Cuántas veces había querido uno para desayunar? Leche tibia casi fría, con muchas cucharadas de chocolate en polvo disueltas en su momento previo al hervor, ahora asentadas en la parte superior que teñiría sus labios al momento de tomarla. _No es sano, Harry; no es sano. Debes estar sano, debes estar fuerte._

Sostuvo el vaso entre sus dedos. Con duda, le dio un sorbo, sintiendo cómo el chocolate dejaba de ser chocolate en cuando llegaba a su lengua. De pronto sabía exactamente igual que las _pociones de vida_ que hacía su profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Pociones con sabor a frutos rojos, agridulce y ácida, pero capaces de cubrir todas las necesidades de alimento y bebida durante unas doce horas. Sus ojos ardieron como si deseara llorar mientras seguía bebiendo, temblando de debilidad como una hoja.

Se tendió en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su propio corazón, su respiración normalizándose. Eventualmente, mientras se perdía por segundos en la oscuridad somne, los vasos desaparecieron.

 _Bien hecho, avecilla,_ parecía reír la voz de Voldemort en algún rincón de su mente. O quizá en algún rincón de la habitación mientras dormía y él recogía los vasos, la sonrisa sádica y burlona en los labios.


	4. IV

**IV**

—¿Cómo adiestras un animal salvaje? —la pregunta retórica de Voldemort le acompañó mientras le traía su cena. Harry comió con duda, pero por la expresión de Voldemort no parecía estar envenenada. Era tan sustanciosa como la de la noche anterior a las bebidas. A sus pies, Harry se sentía humillado, pero también se sentía lo suficientemente y cuerdo como para no intentar recibir otro castigo. La soledad y el silencio no podían morir ni con su propia voz tarareando nanas contra el papel tapiz, observando aterrorizado la puerta negra.

—Con... ¿órdenes? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry. Voldemort le dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Con órdenes, sí —alzó las cejas—. También con un sistema fácilmente resumible en la Ley del Efecto. Todo estímulo trae una respuesta. Si estimulas a un halcón salvaje a que acepte un trozo de carne a cambio de dejarte tocarlo, eventualmente el ave aceptará tus caricias, pero reclamará su alimento a cambio —agachó su cabeza, examinándolo. Harry observó que Voldemort se había soltado el cabello negro que ensombrecía su expresión haciéndole ver, quizá, tenebroso; no tenebroso de un modo cruel, siniestro, sino tenebroso del modo de un bosquejo de carboncillos garabateado al pie de una historia de terror, ese tipo de miedo que provoca una ilustración a los niños—. Un ave salvaje puede transformarse con facilidad en un ave adiestrada, si le das los estímulos necesarios.

Harry detuvo su masticar. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y dejó que los ojos rojos de Voldemort le perforasen, ácidos. Pudo ver el ligero temblor a un lado de su párpado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba observando. Como si no pudiera creer que él siguiera allí, con vida. Harry se estremeció, agachando nuevamente la vista a la escasa comida que quedaba en su plato, acabando de comer.

—La Tercera Ley de Newton —prosiguió Voldemort. Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que al mago le gustaba hablar, o quizá le gustaba mucho el sonido de su propia voz, ya que siempre que iba allí hablaba hasta por los codos. Intentó no reír y lo escondió detrás de la copa, calmando su sed con zumo de naranjas frescas— es muy similar a la Ley del Efecto. _A toda acción le corresponde una reacción._ Y, a pesar de que se considere que la Ley del Efecto es para adiestramiento, yo considero la tercera Ley de Newton es para lo contrario. Sólo pregúntate: ¿cómo haces de un ave adiestrada un ave salvaje? Acción por reacción. Rompes su comodidad. Rompes su seguridad. Rompes todo lo que consideraba paz y consigues que se pregunte, ¿en verdad está a salvo? ¿En verdad su jaula de oro es un hogar y no una prisión? Entonces, el ave adiestrada se convertirá en salvaje. ¿Sabes qué es lo que diferencia a un ave salvaje de un ave adiestrada, Harry?

Harry alzó la vista, irguiéndose. Tomó asiento, cruzándose de piernas con los talones debajo de los muslos. Su espalda estaba recta mientras alzaba su cabeza. Voldemort, sentado frente a él, le examinaba como si deseara hallar algo más allá de lo que estaba viendo. Como si deseara hallar _algo dentro de él._

—No lo sé —admitió Harry.

Voldemort sonrió. Su sonrisa se extendió en su boca, pero no torció la determinación curiosa en sus ojos, como si nada en él hubiera cambiado.

—Un ave salvaje es un ave libre —susurró—. Las verdaderas aves salvajes son libres porque no pueden ser prisioneras. Ni siquiera en sus propias jaulas lo son. Podrán estar tras barrotes, pero en su mente no hallarás más que libertad. Individuales, poderosas, astutas, lógicas. No picarán tus dedos para ser liberadas mientras las alimentas; lo que harán es ganar tu afecto con falsas muestras de tal y conseguir tu confianza. Una vez que la tengan, serán libres. No les costará nada —su risa se elevó, graciosa y oscura—. ¿Sabes por qué eres un ave adiestrada, un ave cautiva, mi pequeña avecilla? Porque tú jamás has intentado escapar. La puerta se halla allí. Jamás ha tenido ningún encantamiento que pueda herirte, ni ninguna llave. Sin embargo has esperado todo en bandeja de plata. No has peleado ni negociado por comida, ni por bebida; tampoco has intentado herirme o matarme con el cuchillo que te he dado, simplemente usándolo para comer. No has amenazado ni una vez con el poder de tu familia y las consecuencias a mi nombre si llego a herirte. No has tenido la capacidad para intentar comprar tu libertad con oro. Lo esperabas... ¿qué? ¿Morir? ¿Ser rescatado? ¿Ser un mártir? ¿Qué?

»Estás cautivo en tu falsa idea de libertad, como ya he dicho antes. No, no eres libre, pequeña avecilla. Un ave cautiva, un ave adiestrada. Debería sentirme decepcionado, muy decepcionado de ti.

Voldemort recogió la bandeja vacía de alimentos y bebida. Ningún veneno allí, ninguna amenaza más que él mismo. Harry observó su espalda hasta que estuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, áspero.

El mago oscuro... no, no sólo el mago oscuro; el Señor Oscuro se volteó, observándole por sobre su hombro. Semblante blanco y afilado, labios llenos pronunciando una curva fatal de burla, ojos rojos ardiendo, gotas de sangre y muerte latiendo en su mirada.

—Acción por reacción —susurró Voldemort, saliendo de la habitación—. ¿Te sientes a salvo?

Y cerró la puerta.


	5. V

**V**

—Estamos en guerra. Tú quieres dominarlo todo. Quieres... ¿qué quieres?

Harry examinó a Voldemort. Sus gafas estaban reparadas sobre sus ojos, y casi sentía que más limpias de lo que nunca antes hubieran estado.

Voldemort avanzó hacia él. Su rostro parecía consumido por algún tipo de amargura, pero Harry no contrajo el rostro cuando un puñado de sus cabellos fue apresado entre los dedos del Señor Oscuro. Le mantuvo la mirada y Voldemort pareció relajarse, soltando sus cabellos pero dejando la mano allí, entrelazada a ellos.

—Conocemos un mundo cargado de miseria. Vemos los terrores humanos, las pesadillas en las calles. Va mucho más allá de criaturas, maldiciones y muertes. Vemos la traición y la ignorancia, vemos los prejuicios y el odio. ¿Qué somos los humanos, sino los animales del odio? Del odio estamos creados y del odio nos componemos. Asesinamos animales por diversión y no por alimentarnos. Traicionamos a nuestra propia sangre por obtener lo que nos plazca. Destruimos bosques naturales para alzar pirámides de concreto inútil, desarrollando tecnologías capaces de devastarnos a nosotros mismos. Lo intentamos ocultar todo con la magia, por supuesto; lo intentamos _justificar_ con la magia, con el progreso, con la evolución. ¿Llaman _progreso_ a matar animales destruyendo sus bosques naturales, matando la magia de las criaturas que han estado aquí antes, y que no perdurarán después? ¿Llaman _progreso_ a matar a nuestra sangre en busca de una posición más aceptable entre la sociedad, en busca de beneficios, en busca de la superioridad del ser egoísta? ¿A qué llaman _progreso_? Llaman progreso a la decadencia, avecilla. No podemos vivir en este mundo; acabaremos en pútrida miseria, todo lo que amamos en peligro, todo lo que creíamos confiar traicionándonos, hundiendo puñales en nuestra espalda. ¿Este es un mundo adecuado para que nos mantengamos de brazos cruzados sin desear cambiarlo?

Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Entonces, las carcajadas reales brotaron de su pecho, trepando por su garganta. Intentó cubrirlas con sus manos, pero se filtraron entre sus dientes, y fue incapaz de ahogarlas.

Reía. Su risa le sonaba en esos momentos más verdadera que en toda su vida.

—Eres... bueno, eres muy _hippy_ —rió Harry. Voldemort le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora.

—En mis tiempos se nos llamaba "idealistas", ¿sabes?

Harry rió otra vez. Voldemort estrechó los ojos, como si quisiera tallárselos y observar más de cerca, sin creer lo que estaba mirando. O, por lo menos, esa fue la impresión de Harry, que una vez que había comenzado, no podía parar de reír.

Voldemort acabó contagiado. No reía, pero su sonrisa no se borró ni siquiera cuando se marchó fuera de la habitación, dejando a Harry de pie por primera vez en casi una semana. Se tambaleó en sus piernas, pero apenas necesitó alzar la cabeza para hallar los ojos del Señor Oscuro.

—La _paz_ es algo sobrevalorado —susurró el hombre, mientras pasaba los dedos por los cabellos. Harry se sintió incómodo; estaban grasos, y todo él estaba cubierto en una capa de tierra y suciedad. Pero Voldemort no lo notaba, o quizá no era capaz de notarlo mientras le miraba a los ojos, esa sonrisa enigmática y verdadera siendo todo en lo que se había convertido frente a su mirada.


	6. VI

**VI**

—Las aves mensajeras, ¿son prisioneras de sus dueños, o de sus mensajes? —preguntó Voldemort, mientras le extendía una pluma y un pergamino. Era una pluma estilográfica muggle, con el tintero en su interior, maciza en su mano del plateado más intenso.

Harry lo examinó con atención.

—De sus mensajes —susurró en respuesta—. Las aves mensajeras son criadas para ser mensajeras. Adiestradas, sus dueños para ellas no son más que parte del sistema de mensajes que están obligadas a llevar desde que nacen. Y lo llevan así estén al borde de la muerte. Su vida se resume a los mensajes; pueden volar y ser libres, pero siempre tendrán una carta entre las patas, palabras en el pico. Están prisioneras en su libertad —comprendió abruptamente Harry.

Voldemort le obsequió una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Puedes enviar una carta —señaló: un escritorio macizo de caoba, una luz mágica parpadeante iluminándole lo suficiente para que observara las letras en los rincones oscuros de la mansión Riddle, esta vez en el estudio de trabajo del mismo Voldemort. Líneas oscuras recorrían la madera, y Harry pasó sus dedos por ellas, imaginándose qué habría vivido aquel escritorio.

Harry se sentía como un animal siendo adiestrado. _Todo estímulo trae una respuesta._ Los días le habían dado paso a las semanas, y las semanas al mes. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Voldemort no se había presentado ante él y había hablado, simplemente hablado, hablado lo suficiente para crearle preguntas, crearle dudas, crearle palabras.

 _Todo estímulo trae una respuesta;_ y Harry era un avecilla que fingía salvajismo mientras intercambiaba respuestas por comida, secretos por un baño, incógnitas resueltas por una caricia enredada a sus cabellos, una manta para el suelo frío, un blando catre para su espalda adolorida.

Y, a la vez, Harry parecía estar buscando su libertad. _Toda acción corresponde a una reacción._ Comida que podría estar, o no, cargada de veneno y el azar o su lógica conseguían que evitara comerla o no. El baño cargado de agua tibia significaba desnudarse frente a Voldemort y dejarle que sus dedos restregaran su cabello y, a veces, hundieran su cabeza bajo el agua. _Confía, pero no confíes._ Resistirse era morir, pero aguantar la respiración en pacífico silencio era desesperación. La caricia a sus cabellos era, casi siempre, después de gritos y sus dedos retorciéndose en busca de arrancarse la piel, el corazón del pecho, los huesos que quemaban de la carne. La manta que raspaba sus heridas y quemaba contra su piel desnuda. El catre que era una blanda ilusión a la cual podía trepar solamente cuando Voldemort le tomaba en sus brazos y lo cargaba hasta él, todo su cuerpo incapaz de moverse del dolor.

¿Qué era él? ¿Qué había sido? ¿Ave salvaje, ave cautiva; ave adiestrada, ave libre? Las rectas se tornaban sinuosas curvas en descenso y ascenso de forma vertiginosa.

Harry cogió la pluma y el pergamino. Esperó, pero las palabras no llegaron a su mente. ¿A quién escribiría aquella carta? ¿Dumbledore, pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Sus padres, tranquilizándoles y diciéndoles que conseguiría escapar? ¿Sus amigos, exigiéndole que investigaran su paradero...?

 _Ave cautiva._

Harry cerró los ojos.

—No escribiré ninguna carta.

Los dedos de Voldemort ya estaban allí, apartando el pergamino y la pluma. Harry observó cómo Voldemort enrollaba el pergamino y lo colocaba, junto a la pluma, en un cajón vacío a la derecha. _Está aquí, avecilla_ , parecía decirle. _Estoy tentando tu libertad. ¿Eres libre aquí? ¿Te sientes a salvo?_

Harry movió su mano y Voldemort la sostuvo entre las suyas. Piel pálida contra piel pálida, y las examinó, palma contra palma. Dedos blancos y alargados, uñas apenas largas y puntiagudas. Dedos más cortos, huesudos y con los nudillos resaltando en la mano junto a venas azules, tendones sobresalientes, huesos y delgadez.

Voldemort tiró de su muñeca, alzándolo en sus pies y observándole. Jamás nadie lo había observado así antes, notó Harry. Los ojos rojos se perdían en cada fragmento de su rostro y en su rostro por entero. Parecía calibrar que la distancia entre sus cejas era diferente a la de sus ojos, o que una de ellas era más espesa que la otra; quizá podía llegar a ver la pequeña cicatriz blanquecina en su labio superior donde un gato le había arañado de bebé; quizá podía evaluar la evolución de las marcas que él mismo había dejado en su rostro, tratándolas a la manera muggle diariamente, sanando con dolor.

 _¿Te sientes a salvo?_


	7. VII

**VII**

Fuego.

El fuego lo devoraba todo.

El fuego estaba en su piel, en su carne, estaba en sus pulmones.

El fuego estaba en las paredes, en las cortinas espesas revelando el paisaje exterior, la negrura infinita de una ciudad sin luces, de un cielo sin estrellas.

Fuego.

Harry tembló en la puerta. ¿Abrirla, no abrirla? Sus manos dudaron, pero empujó, encontrándose con un pasillo ardiendo en llamas. A su derecha las escaleras que bajaban al recibidor y la puerta principal le llamaban. Las llamas trepaban el barandal de madera, pero no podían hacer nada con la piedra maciza que componía los escalones.

A su izquierda, el pasillo tras el cual Voldemort desaparecía.

La madrugada estaba avanzada. ¿Estaría siquiera despierto? Los Señores Oscuros también eran humanos, también dormían. ¿Acaso... debería despertarlo?

 _Avecilla tonta._

 _Ave cautiva._

 _Ave adiestrada._

Harry no fue consciente de que se estaba internando en el fuego. Su pecho ardía y sus lágrimas quemaban. La decisión había sido tomada antes de que él la pensara, porque mierda, ¿un ave libre no era la que decidía sobrevivir? Él tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que sobrevivir. Pero sobrevivir, ¿cómo sobrevivir sin aquel que le otorgara la libertad? ¿Cómo...?

Unas manos atraparon su cuerpo, le arrastraron lejos de allí. Harry sollozó contra un pecho macizo, contra unos latidos tranquilizadores. Jamás le había tocado tanto, jamas había estado tan completamente pegado a ese cuerpo, sintiendo el aroma metálico a sangre en sus túnicas y el aroma espeso a humo y muerte en su piel.

—¿Sabes, avecilla? —Voldemort le apartó las lágrimas del rostro mientras se alejaban de la mansión en llamas. La negrura los cubría, los envolvía; los bosques que rodeaban la mansión ocultaban las sombras, ocultaban los cuerpos estrechados que avanzaban huyendo del humo y del calor, huyendo de la muerte—. Si un Rey otorga a sus siervos la libertad antes de morir, ellos no serán libres. Solamente estarán cumpliendo su última voluntad.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando. Voldemort le sujetó con fuerza de los cabellos, apartándolo de él, su expresión ácida apenas visible entre las heridas sangrantes de su rostro. Harry ahogó un quejido.

—Estamos en guerra —la voz de Voldemort fue espesa—, y, sin importar lo que tengas en mente ahora, estamos en lados opuestos. Pero tú eres un ave salvaje. Ahora, ve. Vuela. Estaré orgulloso de ver cómo expones tus alas cuando sea la hora.

Voldemort le empujó, arrancándolo de su cuerpo. Un _crack_ de desaparición después, Harry se vio rodeado de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Su padre estaba entre ellos.

—¡Harry!

James Potter lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry no fue capaz de devolverle el abrazo.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

— _Avecilla_.

Harry se volteó a verle. No parecía ser él y al mismo tiempo era obvia su identidad. Los ojos rojos estaban ocultos en un velo de normalidad marrón. La tinta en los cabellos era más clara, ¿un chocolate tibio? E incluso la piel no poseía la misma angulosidad, como si todo rastro de perfección estuviera perdiéndose ante una mirada, condenada a un recuerdo. Había cicatrices apenas notorias, pero Harry podía apreciarlas en las mismas direcciones donde la sangre había brotado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Harry con violencia. Hogsmeade estaba atestado. Un año había pasado desde que Harry había visto por última vez a Voldemort; la guerra no había cesado en lo absoluto. Todo era un campo de batalla. Sangre y explosiones. Desapariciones. Y la brutalidad de la ignorancia y falta de precaución. Harry lo aborrecía; todos estaban en riesgo solamente por aparentar una normalidad que, claramente, no estaba allí. No había estado desde hacía muchos años.

—Al parecer no me equivoqué. Un ave, ¿no? —Voldemort observaba el estandarte en su pecho, el águila de alas extendidas sobre el escudo azul. Harry se acomodó su túnica, incómodo.

—Un ave —aceptó Harry.

Voldemort sonrió.

—¿Un ave con sed?

Las Tres Escobas les recibió con cervezas de mantequilla calentitas para contrarrestar el clima gélido que azotaba el exterior y una charla más amena. Sin violencia, sin odio, sin empujes, sin quiebres. Allí estaban. Un lado y el otro. La guerra en una mesa, sin más que hacer que observarse, examinarse, buscarse, compararse.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore me envió por ti? —preguntó Harry, la cerveza a medio centímetro de la boca—. Él... estaba seguro de que yo no saldría vivo de allí.

Voldemort no estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, en lo absoluto. Harry le observó tragar, su nuez subiendo y bajando, y luego la misma intensa mirada le examinaba en busca de _algo._

—Todos creían que no —Voldemort rió—. Todos, créeme. Nadie esperó que sobrevivieras.

—¿ _Nadie_? ¿Quién más...? —Harry comprendió, de pronto. Fue como si siempre lo hubiera sabido—. Mis padres.

—Ellos más que nadie —sus dedos juguetearon sobre la mesa, tamborileando con lentitud lo que pareció una especie de código—. Imagínate lo que significaría: serían reconocidos como los padres del chico que consiguió vencer al Señor Oscuro. Probablemente serían premiados en metálico por el Ministerio, ¿alguna Orden de Merlín? Póstuma para ti, por supuesto. ¿Reconocimiento para ellos? Además de la tan ansiada _paz_ , por supuesto —Voldemort ocultó una sonrisa sardónica detrás de las sombras de su cabello al beber de su cerveza—. Duele. Pero en sobrevivir al dolor se halla la libertad.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera libertad? —susurró Harry la pregunta que le carcomía durante las noches—. La libertad no está en ningún sitio. No eres libre incluso si lo estás. ¿Cómo... cómo consigues la libertad?

—La verdadera libertad es aquella que no tiene salida —expresó—. Aquella a la cual todos llegan, tarde o temprano. Y es en este momento en que pregunto, ¿te sientes a salvo _?_ Avecilla, _¿nos sentimos a salvo?_

—Tú tampoco eres libre —Harry frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo...

—La libertad está limitada en las decisiones de los demás. Puedes ser libre un día o un año, mientras hagas todo lo que decidas hacer sin intervenciones. Un hombre libre es un animal que ha evolucionado y ha aprendido a convivir con todo lo que le toca. La libertad del ave y del animal repercuten a la del hombre. Todo en esta vida son metáforas de una realidad a la cual le perdemos rumbo —su voz se tornó casi melancólica, sus ojos cerrándose mientras suspiraba antes de volver a hablar—. Fui libre, un tiempo. Entonces, de pronto, me transformé en lo que la gente esperaba que fuera. Me robaron mi libertad. La guerra tampoco me la devolverá. La muerte me dejará más prisionero de lo que alguna vez pude considerarme ser. Quería ser un cambio, quería ser un líder que proveyera la posibilidad de elección. Me convertí en un conquistador, en un tirano. No me molesta, no como crees —rió suavemente, una risa casi frágil—. Una vieja bruja hizo una profecía sobre mi caída, y pronto supe que tampoco tendría la libertad en la muerte. Pronto supe que la idea de la libertad es aquello que nos repetimos durante eternas noches de represión y soledad. Todo es libertad y todo es prisión. Todo es la más absoluta nada y el más intenso todo, y depende de cómo lo lleves.

—¿Por qué me hiciste todo eso? —Harry tembló. Sus manos temblaban—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué las charlas? ¿Por qué la tortura psicológica, física? ¿Por qué...?

—Una vieja bruja profetizó mi caída, como te dije —explicó, neutral—. Decía que un niño nacido de quiénes me hubieran desafiado tres veces al final del séptimo mes tendría el poder para vencerme. Marcado como mi igual, él contaría con un poder que _yo desconocía_ , y de algún modo uno debería derrotar al otro para que cualquiera de los dos siguiera con vida. Morboso, limitante, sádico en cierta forma —agachó la cabeza, sonriendo—. Puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que todos creyeron que iría tras el niño. Que le cazaría. Que pondría su pequeña cabeza en mi porche durante la noche de brujas. Pero no fue así —vació su tarro de cerveza, estremeciéndose de satisfacción al sentir el calor intenso derramándose por su pecho. Harry sólo podía observarlo—. Le observé de cerca, analizando. ¿Qué tenía aquel niño, aquel joven, aquel adolescente, para ser el que yo escogería? ¿De qué manera podría vencerme? ¿Qué tendría _él_?

—¿Qué tenía? —preguntó Harry, mirándole. Voldemort le devolvió la mirada. No era el color, pero era la intensidad, la forma, la sensatez.

— _Tiene_ —destacó el Señor Oscuro—. Tiene la capacidad de desestabilizarlo todo. Existía un plan, existían mentiras repetidas como verdades y justificaciones a todo. Pero, ¿de qué manera podría conseguirlo? Luchando por todo aquello que creía... y de pronto, _lo das vuelta todo._

Harry se ahogó.

—Harry Potter —susurró Voldemort, observándole casualmente—. Hijo de Lily Evans y James Potter, quienes me hubieron enfrentado tres veces antes de traerte al mundo. Mestizo, como yo. _Mi igual._ Él contaba con ese poder capaz de desquiciarme.

—¿Cuál? —consiguió formular Harry. Podía ver el temblor en las manos de Voldemort. Podía verlo, humano y vulnerable, encerrado y atrapado, un ave cautiva, un ave que fue libre y ahora está cautiva, un ave que finge libertad frente al espejo pero oculta sus cadenas entre la suciedad ensangrentada de sus plumas renegridas. Un ave que no puede levantar vuelo ni siquiera con la muerte.

—Su libertad —susurró— tan auténtica que todo el mundo se aprovechaba de ella. Órdenes, confianza absoluta, arrogancia, la cabeza en alto por cosas que no importaban. La libertad que, si se seguía contaminando, se destrozaría bajo la presión de miles de cadenas. Nada quedaría de ella. Ese avecilla tonta estaría tan triste y tan sola y tan rota que ningún alma podría siquiera hacer más que esperar de él lo que todos esperaban, y no lo que él podría hacer.

Harry cerró los ojos. Una mano estuvo sobre la suya, deteniendo el temblor casi espasmódico.

— _¿Nos sentimos a salvo?_ —preguntó Harry, hueco.

—Lo hacemos. Y eso necesita cambiar.


	9. IX

**IX**

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Voldemort lo comprobó. No extrajo su varita y tanteó el aire en busca de las indicaciones mágicas; simplemente extrajo del interior de su chaleco un reloj de plata, abriéndolo y comprobando.

—El próximo cambio es en tres minutos.

Harry asintió, observando a Voldemort. _Voldemort,_ pensaba, y le examinaba. Las túnicas negras como una capa cubrían el prolijo traje de corte elegante. Más que estar a punto de asaltar una prisión mágica, el Señor Oscuro parecía estar a punto de asistir a una ceremonia de clase alta.

Cicatrices cubrían su rostro, pero no nublaban su atractivo; Harry lo odiaba por eso. Trepaban como maldiciones, acariciando su mejilla y su pómulo, deslizándose sobre su frente y barbilla; las rugosas muecas en torno a ellas parecían mostrar que habían sido generadas con una maldición muy oscura para que un miembro del _lado de la luz_ atacara. Que fuera un Señor Oscuro no tenía justificación alguna a ello.

Entonces, allí estaba, la sensación de desesperada realidad en la que se veía a sí mismo cautivo entre algo más peligroso que la libertad, el encierro, el secuestro, y el estocolmo. Estaba la asfixiante sensación que le arrancaba el aire en la que Harry se veía a sí mismo como estaba ahora: envuelto en túnicas negras, esperando por el _acto de gracia,_ esperando para hacer arder una prisión. Y no cualquier prisión.

Azkabán ardería.

—Un minuto.

Harry sujetó su varita y se sujetó a Voldemort. La mano del hombre (fría, grande, firme) le sujetó mientras, con el cambio de turno que liberaba las protecciones para que los Aurores del turno diurno cambiaran a los Aurores de turno nocturno, se trasladaban al interior de Azkabán. _Fácil,_ si no fuera por los Dementores.

—¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —dos voces a grito, dos halcones plateados de enormes alas deslizándose por los aires. Dementores huyendo. Felicidad escurriéndose por rayos de luz, rayos de magia como olas de plata energética y cargada de lucidez.

¿Cómo hallar la felicidad en una guerra? ¿Cómo hallar la suficiente esperanza para desear un mundo mejor, cuando todo lo que surgía parecía empeorar? Las aves salvajes espantaban todo el caos, y al mismo tiempo, todas las puertas estallaban, todos los presos huyendo con las escasas fuerzas que tenían. Muchos se arrastraban, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Otros sollozaban en un rincón de sus celdas. _Presos, cautivos, aves tontas._

—Encárgate del ala Oeste —Voldemort manipuló su Patronus, el ave de presa volando desesperadamente hacia su propio lado—. Yo me encargaré del Este.

—¿Tú y quién más? —Harry enarcó una ceja. Voldemort le perforó con ojos rojos.

—¿No me crees capaz, avecilla?

Harry rió y dejó que su Patronus envolviera al Señor Oscuro. Rió, jovial, mientras iba hacia el ala Este y Harry hacia el ala Oeste.

Túnicas negras, máscaras blancas. _Caballero de Walpurgis,_ y nadie le hería. Puerta por puerta estallada. Preso por preso liberado. Los Aurores tenían dos minutos para llegar. _Dos minutos._ Podrían hacerlo.

Cada preso bebía una poción de vida, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose y ayudando. Salvaban a sus hermanos, a sus amigos. Lloraban, reían; segundos después continuaban.

 _Libertad, vieja amiga, ¿qué eres más que la sensación en mi pecho cuando quiero apartarme de casa, y mi añoranza no lo permite?_

Harry avanzó hasta la última celda. La puerta estalló y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba al hombre en un rincón. Delgado, consumido, largos cabellos negros y barba descuidada, ojos grises hundidos en la piel cetrina.

—Sirius.

Sirius le observó, sin reconocerle después de casi once años en Azkabán. Y era mejor así. Harry le arrojó una botella y Sirius la bebió, desesperadamente. Fue entonces que Harry comprendió. Tomó la mano de su padrino y lo arrastró junto a los demás presos. Fue ayudado, fue recibido, y Sirius Black les observó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No importaba si eras un criminal. No importaba si habías matado, si habías traicionado, e incluso si no habías hecho nada. Azkabán nunca muere en la mente, a pesar de que justo en esos momentos comience a arder desde los cimientos.

Voldemort le tomó de la mano nuevamente, dedos húmedos en sangre de heridos, antes de aparecerlos a todos lejos de allí.

Azkabán ardió.


	10. X

**X**

—Por favor, cuéntamelo todo.

Sirius lo observó con la mirada nublada por el dolor. Harry no supo qué estaba viendo en él, pero quizá era lo suficiente para romperlo, para quebrarlo y hacerlo deslizarse en su agonía.

—Dumbledore... Dumbledore nos dijo que Voldemort vendría por ti. Que intentaría matarte. Le dijo a tus padres que debían esconderte, pero ellos... ellos se negaron a hacerlo. Hubo una larga conversación con Dumbledore en la que acordaron que ellos no te esconderían, que te mantendrían protegido pero se enfrentarían a todo lo que debieran enfrentarse. Cumpliste el año y el estrés me estaba matando. James bebió mucho una noche y me pidió, por favor, si podía llevarte lejos de allí. Lo hice sin temer. Te crié hasta que casi cumpliste cinco años... y supe que esconderte no iba a servir de nada. Voldemort no había venido por ti, pero Peter... habían matado a Peter. Remus, tu tío Remus simplemente desapareció, un día. No sabía nada de James y Lily. Dumbledore creía que te había secuestrado, y luego de que James y Lily te tuvieran de regreso, no dijeron nada para negarlo. Todos... todos estaban creídos de que te criaba para entregarte a Voldemort como el premio mayor cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para que él tomara tu poder. Y me encerraron en Azkabán. Y estuve dispuesto porque era la única forma en que... era lo único que podía hacer para...

—Sirius, detente —Harry le sujetó con fuerza las manos; su padrino temblaba, todo él se destrozaba en espasmos agónicos de un llanto cuyas lágrimas no brotaban. Un baño le había hecho bien a los cabellos que esperaban por ser recortados, pero por la forma en que sus uñas restregaban la piel, parecía estar sufriendo por arrancarse la carne en trozos—. Por favor. _Cálmate._

Sirius retomó. Inhaló, exhaló, y contó.

Harry nunca le soltó.

...

—¿Cómo está tu padrino?

—Bien —Harry observó a Voldemort. Estaba sentado a los pies de su trono, en aquel lugar que le irradiaba una extraña sensación de calidez. _Estocolmo,_ diría Hermione. Harry lo sabía. Harry lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque no podía dejar de hacerlo, lo odiaba porque había anhelado tanto una libertad que al final jamás había tenido, lo odiaba porque todo lo que había luchado toda su vida ahora no tenía sentido. Paz, guerra, sangre, heridas, muerte, dolor, sanación, voluntad, aves libres. Vorágine de sensaciones y rupturas. _Roto._ Quizá su cordura ya no estaba. Quizá todo eran divagaciones mortales de quien ya está en sus últimas horas cargadas de confusión. Quizá incluso ya estaba muerto, había muerto con la primera bebida ingerida en la mansión Riddle, e incluso en su muerte se hallaba preso.

—Suéltalo —Voldemort no le observaba. Examinaba uno a uno los registros familiares y de cuentas de todos los prisioneros de Azkabán liberados. Apuntaba a las familiares y redactaba una vuelapluma a ellos, diciéndoles que su familiar estaba a salvo. Redactaba cartas a Gringotts, firmes paquetes donde se enviaba las instrucciones para desbloquear las cuentas y proveer a cada uno de ellos un tercio de su totalidad bancaria en oro en una bolsa de piel. Harry quería que Voldemort le mirara, pero sabía que de momento eso no ocurirría.

—Querías romperme —murmuró— para ver si yo sería capaz de romperte a ti. _Quieres_ que te rompan. Quieres ponerte a prueba. Quieres ver si eres capaz de regenerarte desde cero, de alcanzar una libertad diferente a la muerte, de alcanzar una libertad en vida. _Quieres_ quebrarte. Y no eres capaz.

Voldemort no le miró, y como Harry tampoco esperaba que le mirara, no se sintió decepcionado. _¿Te sientes a salvo?,_ preguntaría, retóricamente, porque sabía que no era así. _¿Nos sentimos a salvo?_ Aves tontas. Aves muy tontas, de picos despiadados y garras afiladas, incapaces de hacer algo más que agachar la cabeza y recibir lo que necesitaban, dar lo que les pedían.

Incluso en su libertad eran presas de lo que se esperaba. _Voldemort, un Señor Oscuro, debe matar, debe destruir._ El libre albedrío en la destrucción se hallaba muerto en las indicaciones de que debía hacerlo. Si uno debe hacerlo, si todos dicen que debe hacerlo, ¿no hace que no se esté rebelando, sino que esté haciendo lo que se espera de él? El mundo no teme a un dictador bélico cuando sabe lo que hará. Pero el mundo teme cuando el lobo se ha puesto a curar ovejas y no a comerlas.

 _Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter; quince años, Ravenclaw. Prefecto; inteligente; sabio. Debe ser el mejor. Debe aspirar a la superación cualitativa de las notas de todos los demás._ Pero no lo era. Al menos, no ahora. No del todo. Todo en sí era un caos, todo en él estaba roto y destrozado, y todo se fragmentaba en añicos de un cristal que quemaba en los bordes donde se unía en la carne.

Y, finalmente, llegaba la hora de tomar la magia y arreglarlo todo.

(O quizá aún no, pero el proceso estaba comenzando).


	11. XI

**XI**

—Mi muchacho, ¡que agradable sorpresa verte!

Invierno de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Seis años llevando uniformes negros y azules y bronces. Seis años respondiendo incógnitas para ir a dormir. Seis años sosteniendo las respuestas en la punta de la lengua. _Debes ser lo mejor, Harry._ Y su madre acariciaba sus cabellos. _Debes ser fuerte, valeroso y espontáneo. ¡No dejes que los libros mengüen tus ansias de aventuras!_ Y su padre reía a carcajadas. _Y que el deseo por el conocimiento no cieguen tus deseos de justicia._ Y Dumbledore, de pronto, se transformaba en el titiritero de aquella macabra obra, aquel que cortaba las libertades con las tijeras, aquel que lo enredaba todo con sus hilos y lo apresaba y enloquecía a todos con sus mentiras y manipulaciones.

¿Cómo ser libre si las cadenas te la imponen tus propios instintos?

Harry, quizá, no quería la libertad. No al menos ahora que había encontrado que su libertad estaba limitada por la ambición de ser diferente. No quería ser libre. Pero su libertad desposeída tampoco le pertenecía; era libre, pero era libre en los brazos de otra persona, en las paredes de su encierro, en la agitación desvariada y turbulenta de vertiginosas emociones sin nombre.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Dumbledore no fue capaz de hablar. Su boca se abrió, sus ojos observándole sin ver una última vez, mientras el cadáver anciano descendía en picada desde la torre de astronomía.

¿Quién dijo que no se podía utilizar imperdonables en Hogwarts, eh? Nadie podría limitar a un alma con tanta libertad que era capaz de cedérsela a otra persona.


	12. XII

**XII**

—Puedes escribirlo si quieres. Aquí.

Voldemort le alcanzó un pergamino. Largo, amarillento. Harry le reconoció al igual que la pluma estilográfica platinada, maciza contra su mano.

—¿En una lista, o un ensayo? —su voz brotó burlona. La risa de Voldemort fue más un gruñido.

—En lo que te haga sentir más cómodo.

 _Libertad._ Allí estaba. _Escoge._ _Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Puedes escoger. Puedes ser mío, pero al serlo, obtendrás libertad._

Sí, verdaderamente Harry no sabía lo que era la libertad. A veces era la sensación de volar en una escoba siendo perseguido por Aurores, con Voldemort apareciendo de la nada y lanzándoles maldiciones. A veces era la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de su propio padre cada vez que le llevaba comida. _YO NO TE CRIÉ PARA QUE FUERAS LA PUTA DEL SEÑOR OSCURO._ No, tú me has criado para que fuera la puta del mundo mágico, ¿eh? Y risas. A veces, la libertad se resumía en momentos, y otras veces, en cadenas. En decisiones. En toma tú esto y haz lo que quieras, en escoge cómo te vestirás hoy, en escoge quién serás hoy. Rey, Príncipe, Arlequín, Juez, Verdugo. La mano que impondrá el castigo o el jurado que decidirá cuál será.

El mundo era extrañamente cerrado para ser un mundo tan libre.

(Y, sí. Quizá había enloquecido. Pero era uno de los defectos de la libertad: cuando uno la obtiene, es tan extensa a sus manos y el mundo es tan infinito que uno no es más que capaz de cerrar los ojos y quedarse en su oscuridad mientras lo recorre por completo).

La pluma estilográfica pesaba en su mano. Apuntó con letra temblorosa, primero, en la parte superior del pergamino. _Libertad: qué es lo que me impide alcanzarla, y cómo lo contrarrestaré._

Luego, enumeró. _1) Mi familia._

Cerró los ojos, pensando. Su familia. Lily Evans, James Potter; ambos intentando controlar y maniobrar su vida, incluso desde las grutas de los confines más sinuosos del infierno. _a) Apartarlos de mi vida._ Una opción muy probable, pero no tenía resultados inmediatos. No había prisiones y no había más que habitaciones de clausura donde todos se reunían entre todos, luchaban por un trozo de pan mohoso. Aquellos que hubieran querido robar libertad ahora lo estaban sufriendo.

 _b) ¿Matarlos?_

No se sentía capaz, así que pasó a la siguiente.

 _c) Romper su libertad._

Sí. Bien. Esa se sentía _muy_ buena, y _muy_ real.

Prosiguió. _Amigos,_ amigos falsos que habían esperado e intentado modificarlo desde lo intenso hasta lo inverosímil. Que habían tomado los jirones de su vida y torcido a un nivel de desagrado. _Deshacerse de ellos._

Pauta por pauta, se encontró con que lo único que en esos momentos lo ataba a la ceguera de la prisión era _él mismo._

¿Cómo uno mismo puede impedirse ser libre?

Él era Harry Potter. Mientras fuera Harry Potter, todos esperarían de él una cosa. Y todos dirían que se equivocaba. Todos observarían sus decisiones, sus actos, y dirían _le ha lavado el cerebro, está bajo un Imperius, está maldito,_ _ **no es él.**_

Harry Potter era libre. Ahora, lo era. Y ahora haría lo que deseara.

—Morir —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué serías capaz de morir?

Voldemort sí le miró. Sus ojos como rubíes cargados de vitalidad le cercenaban en trozos los pulmones y el pecho. Su corazón se aceleraba tanto que incluso olvidaba respirar. _Niño tonto,_ reía él mismo. _Avecilla tonta, tonta, tonta,_ y Voldemort curvaba su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué esa pregunta? —Voldemort se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana. Llovía, y las gotas salpicaban el cristal, ríos de lluvia goteando desde la parte más alta de las ventanas amplias hasta abajo, justo donde el alféizar dejaba gotear todo hacia el jardín debajo. Harry enrolló su lista y Voldemort no se la arrebató para leerla. _Libertad._

—Curiosidad. Tú... has dicho que la muerte te condena si es otro quien la otorga. Sólo la enfermedad, la muerte natural y el suicidio otorgan la libertad. Pero si debieras morir por algo, ¿por qué lo harías?

Voldemort le sujetó con delicadeza de la barbilla. Sus ojos, tan cerca que quemaban. Su aliento salpicádole el rostro con la suavidad de una caricia; dulce, té dulce, y la suavidad de los carnosos labios rozando los suyos al hablar.

—Tú —susurró, tan débil que apenas pudo haberlo oído—. Tú eres todo por lo que yo moriría.

Y atrapó sus labios en un beso.


	13. XIII

**XIII**

—Nunca había asistido a un funeral.

—Disfrútalo —Voldemort rió, separándole los cabellos del cuello para susurrar contra su piel—. No creo que mucha gente pueda presenciar su propio funeral. Así que guarda silencio y mira cómo te han querido, aprende a disfrutar ese afecto que se presenta solamente ante los que han muerto, y jamás se ha mostrado ante los vivos. Ese afecto póstumo; _amado por todos, dueño de nuestros corazones, que el cielo te acoja en un coro de ángeles._

Harry rió, dándole la razón al ver lágrimas de personas que jamás había esperado que le quisieran. Observó entre las multitudes de gente de negro cómo el ataúd era cerrado, conmemorado, cubierto de flores. Todos lloraban en una ceremonia clandestina. La última antes de que todos los _resistente_ s fueran capturados.

 _Libertad, quién la posea, será quien tenga más oportunidades de ser prisionero._

...

—Nosotros no escogemos quién seremos. Cuando nacemos, inmediatamente escogen nuestro destino por nosotros —Voldemort murmuró, su voz apenas elevándose en las multitudes que repercutían con su presencia constante. Ministerio de Magia, Palacio de Dictador, Antigua _Vox Populi,_ todo lo era todo y a la vez, era nada—. Quiénes debemos ser. Para quiénes debemos luchar. Sangre Black atrae la impronta de la magia negra, aunque algunos de ellos hallan sido capaces de dar sus vidas y sus almas para defender lo que amaban —los ojos rubíes posados en dos figuras a los lejos; cabellos negros, ojos grises, dos estrellas de una constelación de infinitas corduras perdidas y cuchillas enterradas en la espalda a último momento. Entre ellos la sensación de esperanza que jamás había sido perdida, incluso a los últimos momentos—. Sangre Weasley, ¿traidor, luchador de la luz? —ojos posados en gemelos idénticos, idénticas sonrisas curvadas en ironía, idénticas miradas cargadas de burla y travesura—. Si hay algo aquí que hay que considerar es que no existe luz, no existe oscuridad, no existe bien y tampoco mal. No existen limitaciones a nuestra magia. No existe familia que impida que hagas lo que desees. No existe patrón, no existe rey, no existe más que luchador y alma. Existe libertad y aquellos fuertes para alcanzarla con los dedos extendidos hacia un cielo infinito. Y existe la debilidad de quiénes, siendo presas, se esconderán y hallarán a salvo en cuevas mientras esperan que todo sea seguro. Pero nunca dejarán de ser esclavos. Nunca dejarán de ser presos de su propio miedo.

Ligeros aplausos que comenzaron desde un par de palmas hasta el Ministerio descendiendo en palmadas feroces. Gritos de guerra. _LIBERTAD._ _LIBERTÉ. LIBERATA. VOLNOST._

Lo anhelado estaba en sus manos. Él tenía, por fin, todas las cadenas.

Y, con una sonrisa, las soltó todas.

Harry, a sus pies como si estuviera allí por casualidad, túnicas azules y grises y una capa hecha de plumas negras, observó al hombre que le había dado la mejor de las libertades dejarlas ir todas. Tenía cadenas y tenía fuego y tenía poder, y tenía su corazón. Pero, maldita sea, él tenía su alma. Y podría ser un prisionero, pero eso era lo que sentía en su pecho, eso era lo que lo llevaba a tomar la decisión de entregar voluntariamente su libertad, eso era lo que realmente _quería_. Y estaba seguro que, cuando la libertad lo tomara entre sus manos reclamándole con su sonrisa avariciosa por rebelarse e idealizar un nuevo futuro, aquel anillo en su dedo pulgar atraería todos sus deseos a la realidad.

 _Cautivo, pero no preso._

 _Cautivo, pero salvaje._

 _¿Estamos a salvo?_

 _..._

 _¿Te sientes a salvo?_


	14. XIV

_Había dicho que no iba a seguir esto y es verdad: no voy a seguirlo. Pero Luna merece este capítulo (especial) más que nadie ya que le hizo la suficiente publicidad descarada para que obtuviera ciertos comentarios que pasaban entre divertidos a particulares. Disfrutad gracias a ella._

 _Feliz San Valentín a **Moon Erebos**._

* * *

 **XIV**

―¿Alguna vez has pensado que te ha engañado para que le obedezcas? ―preguntó James Potter, bajo, ronco. Harry se inclinó sobre él, el espacio vacío entre ellos emulando una amplitud de significancia pintada de maldad.

―¿Por qué lo pensaría? Tengo la seguridad de que sí ―Harry sonrió, apenas curvando la comisura de sus labios, los ojos desprovistos de todo tipo de emoción burlona asentando en la expresión de su rostro la malicia más clara y sincera―. Los pensamientos, papá, no son más que reproducciones y emulaciones de lo que nos rodea. Tú piensas… has pensado, todo el tiempo, has soñado y empujado con y contra tradiciones, no porque tú lo hayas decidido, sino porque todo ha sido predispuesto con la exactitud para que lo hagas.

James retrocedió. Harry se levantó, caminando a pasos largos, los dedos entrelazados detrás de su espalda, la capa cubierta de miles de plumas negras destellando con la tonalidad azulada de un cuervo acicalado recientemente desde el cuello hasta arrastrarse por el suelo de piedra de las mazmorras.

―Nosotros no pensamos, sólo reproducimos ―Harry le observó, su sonrisa ahora siendo más sincera―. ¿No estamos reproduciendo ideas desde el inicio? Reproducimos palabras, ansiamos la sociedad, la comunicación, el libre albedrío. Somos ideas tras ideas implantadas, impregnadas en la piel, en la carne, en la sensación de vacío que debemos consumirnos desde que nuestras mentes comienzan a idear y no reiterar. Nadie es capaz de hallarse ni comprender qué significa, y muchos empujan y van tras lo que consideran una libertad… ―sus cejas se arquearon mientras su sonrisa se extendía. James, en su postura, retrocedió como si temiera, impresionado por aquella expresión tan suave y cargada de dulzura en alguien que había creído conocer durante años para no resultar jamás nada de lo que hubiera esperado―. Retrocedes porque tienes miedo. Pero en realidad el miedo es aprendido. Pasado de sangre a sangre. Allá en los inicios existentes se encontraba el ser incapaz de sentir miedo, incapaz de sentirse aterrado, cuyos terrores fueron completándose con el paso de los siglos, las advertencias que causaban la sangre tirar en instintiva repetición. _Oscuridad_ y peligros que no se verían. _Tormentas_ y la posible caída de rayos, la ruptura de presas, escondites arruinados. _Alturas_ y una muerte segura desde amplias caídas. _Animales desconocidos_ y el peligro que éstos podrían exponer. _Insectos_ , suciedad e infección exponiéndose, convirtiendo el lugar en inhabitable, arriesgando la salud si se involucraban con los alimentos. Es una cadena de repetición en la que nos creemos capaces de mantener una idea propia cuando poseemos inspiraciones, nos basamos en otros comportamientos, nos impregnamos de las palabras de los muertos para surgir como vivos.

James inhaló con fuerza cuando Harry lo apuntó con su varita. Harry volvió a curvar su sonrisa, sus ojos entrecerrados suavemente.

―Un muggle jamás temería a ser apuntado con una varita. Un pequeño comportamiento aprendido de los magos, por supuesto ―su sonrisa no flaqueó en ningún momento mientras movía su varita, los ojos de James posados en ella, en la pequeña chispa que parecía deslumbrar mientras cortaba la oscuridad y las sombras con destellos de magia―. No somos más que lo que han hecho de nosotros.

―Harry… ―James intentó tragar saliva, menguar la resequedad áspera en su garganta―, sólo tienes que ayudarme. Soy tu padre, Lily es tu madre. Te amamos, te hemos amado desde que has nacido, y simplemente…

Harry se llevó la mano al pecho con expresión afectada. James pudo ver la burla en los ojos de su hijo, y Harry ensanchó su mueca sonriente.

―Amarme desde mi nacimiento ―suspiró, su sonrisa desapareciendo segundo a segundo―. Por supuesto. _Amarme desde mi nacimiento._ E, incluso desde ese momento, ese amor no ha cambiado. Lo sé.

James sonrió, intentando moverse para arrastrarse más cerca de Harry. Harry lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano, su varita apuntándolo de nuevo.

―Es lo peor de la existencia ―expresó, su sonrisa etérea y frágil, una avecilla renegrida y manchada con mentiras y con las plumas arrancadas de la carne―. ¿Cómo puedes amar a un hijo por ser producto de ti mismo y no una persona? Todos parecen equivocarse cuando se implica querer, ya que dices amar a alguien que no conoces solamente por el mero hecho de que tiene tu sangre. Sangre no significa lealtad ―Harry alzó su varita moviéndola a un lado. James jadeó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos a pesar de que ningún tipo de maldición llegó hasta él―. Sin embargo, muchos asocian lealtad con sangre. Es un poco divertido, ¿no lo crees, papá?

Harry guardó silencio y avanzó lentamente, sus pasos casi apenas rozando en sonidos susurrantes las piedras frías, sus pies enfundados en cómodas botas simplemente moviéndose como si estuvieran hechos para el sigilo, la suavidad en carne y sonrisas.

―Me amas porque tengo tu sangre. Me amas, has creído amarme, porque era lo que tú creías que era. Harry Potter. Tengo un nombre. Tengo un apellido. ¿Tengo una identidad? ¿Qué es la identidad? ―Harry se arrodilló frente a James con expresión cargada de curiosidad―. Dime, papá. ¿Tú me das mi identidad? ¿Tú me das mi nombre, mi apellido, mi misión? ¿Qué nos hace seres humanos independientes si al final y al cabo nadie escoge nada en este mundo? Tú, quizá mamá también, han escogido mi nombre. Mi apellido es un lazo que me ata a ti férreamente con la sangre, con los huesos como los tuyos, con los ojos como los de ella, con el cuerpo como el que alguna vez has tenido en juventud, irradiando vida. Mi identidad se genera, ¿cómo? ¿Yo escojo y extiendo mis manos al vacío del destino, o acaso escojo entre las opciones que ustedes me han dado a lo largo de mi vida? ¿Dónde se halla la contemplación del infinito y las respuestas mirando a la nada? ¿Dónde se halla la verdadera libertad, James?

Harry se apartó como un borrón. James cubría su cabeza con las manos, su rostro entre las rodillas huesudas, sus cabellos húmedos en sudor frío y los dientes castañeando.

―Hace tres años ―Harry jugueteó con una de las plumas de su capa, sus ojos arrastrándose por el suelo con una mirada caída hasta encontrar los ojos de James, entre la mata de cabellos y las rodillas, mirándole como si tuviera miedo de exigir, de preguntar, de siquiera moverse o responder. Sus nervios se destrozaban en el más absoluto terror y Harry sólo podía sonreír al sentir cómo, poco a poco, James Potter se rompía― un hombre fue cruel conmigo. Egoísta. Me torturó con saña y furia. Me rompió en pedazos ―una mueca apenas notoria pintó sus labios mientras se inclinaba, como un muñeco de trapo deshaciéndose en cada una de las costuras, mientras volvía a incorporarse como si de pronto el trapo se hubiera transformado en la porcelana más fina, la belleza resaltando blanca y negra, roja y verde―. Cada uno de los trozos regresó a mí, hiriéndome, destrozándome. Cada una de las cosas que había aprendido no tenían sentido. Cada una de las cosas que había jurado saber se deshacían ante mí. ¿Qué se suponía que era la libertad? ¿Qué se suponía que era la guerra? Antónimo de la paz, pero ¿la paz es un estado, un momento, un periodo? No hay nunca paz en el mundo. No hay libertad ―cerró los ojos, gotas cristalinas salpicándole las pestañas cuando los abrió, la mirada dura posándose en James―. Por supuesto lo medité mucho tiempo. Tenía horas para meditar encerrado como un animal mientras era adiestrado, castigado por su mal comportamiento, guiado a través de laberintos y siendo empujado al vacío cada vez que daba un mal paso. Creo que he aprendido, ¿uh? ―sus hombros apenas se sacudieron en una risa tibia―. Papá, ¿quieres saber qué es la verdadera libertad? No es la muerte, si lo preguntas. La gente espera que mueras. Si te matan, estás condenado a ser prisionero de las decisiones de otros. Si te matas, estás condenado a ser prisionero de las circunstancias. No hay libertad en la muerte ni en el mañana. ¿Quieres saberlo?

James asintió, despacio. Harry observó el movimiento mínimo de su cabeza subiendo un bajando, sus ojos aguados en furia, horror y temor por partes iguales. Con un suspiro bromista escapando de sus labios Harry deshizo el nudo de su capa, las plumas derramándose hasta el suelo mientras giraba en manto en sus manos, el aire cortándose con el sonido del peso moviéndose mientras se lo arrojaba encima.

―Un hombre libre es un animal que ha evolucionado y aprendido a vivir con todo lo que le toca ―sus ojos se empañaron con aquellas palabras, aquella confesión agraciada de unos labios que solían destrozarle y rearmarle siempre de maneras diferentes―. Quizá tú no lo comprendas aún. No se trata de adaptación, papá. No se trata de extender las manos, tomar lo que venga, aceptar lo que existe y no pedir más, nunca pedir más. Claro que no ―Harry tiró de las plumas, deshaciéndolas una a una del tapado, James retrocediendo más y más contra la pared cuando cada pluma salpicó gotas sangre al ir retirándola, como si estuviera arrancándola de un ser viviente en ese preciso instante―. La libertad está en tomar lo que te rodea y hacerlo tuyo. No importa de qué manera. No importa bajo qué circunstancias. Tomas tu prisión y la transformas en tu libertad. Y no eres libre ―arqueó las cejas, burlón, su expresión tildándose lentamente frágil― pero tú crees que lo eres. Y creer… mantener una convicción, mantener un sustento de magia en el que mantener tus pensamientos… Papá, eso es la libertad.

James le observó lentamente. Harry se alejó, observándolo con el brillo cargado de pánico de los ojos y el rostro, el sudor frío perlándole las mejillas, los labios agrietados temblorosos.

―Pero tú no eres libre porque no me has dejado serlo ―Harry movió su varita apenas, James gritando de desesperación cuando Harry lo apuntó con ella, para segundos después oír su carcajada resonar contra las extensas paredes―. Tú eres un león adiestrado justo ahora. Es adorable, ¿no crees?

Se marchó sin mirar atrás. No atravesó barrotes gruesos de metal, no activó protecciones mágicas. Ninguno de ellos saldría de sus celdas. Tres paredes, un amplio espacio que daba a una pared, nada más allá, ninguna prisión real más que sus propias mentes, atrapados en su falsa sensación de seguridad.

―Avecilla ―la voz grave resonó en lo alto de las escaleras mientras extendía su mano―. ¿Y tu capa?

―Quiero otra ―avanzó las escaleras para tomar su mano y acercarse a él, Voldemort envolviéndolo con lentitud en sus brazos, atrapándolo con mimo en la punta de sus dedos recorriéndole la espalda―. Tú no tienes tu túnica de siempre. Esta es más suave.

―Suelo cometer el noble acto de bañarme, avecilla ―Voldemort hundió su dedo en su cintura haciéndolo sobresaltar mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre los suyos, una caricia lenta en sus respiraciones mezclándose, la suavidad de aquel beso irradiándole paz―. Quizá deberías hacer lo mismo para entrar en calor. Las mazmorras son frías y no tienes tu capa.

―Lo sé ―Harry acomodó su rostro a las malos de Voldemort, amoldándose contra él con lentas caricias de dedos cálidos―. Quizá entre en calor más rápido si te bañas conmigo.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada mientras Harry dejaba sus dedos sobre los suyos en su rostro, sus ojos fijos, su rostro apenas sonrosado. Mordisqueó su labio y Voldemort se inclinó para hacerlo él mismo, tirando lentamente de su labio y robándole la respiración.

―Mantenme a salvo ―pidió Harry, lento, bajo, apenas separándose de él para envolverlo con suavidad y determinación―. Siempre.

―¿Para qué hubiera roto el adiestramiento de una avecilla si no era para dejarla tan libre que sólo pueda volver a mí buscando estar a salvo? ―envolviéndolo en sus brazos, Voldemort se inclinó lo suficiente para cargarlo contra su cuerpo, apretándolo contra él mientras se retiraba de las escaleras y sus pasos lo llevaban, lentos, por el alfombrado de la habitación―. La pregunta es, ¿te sientes a salvo?

―Jamás ―Harry entrecerró los ojos, acomodándose contra Voldemort y su agarre firme, la suavidad de la caminata subiendo las escaleras y acunándolo adormeciéndolo por las arduas horas de soledad―, por eso me quedaré siempre contigo. El mundo no está hecho para las aves que aspiran a más que volar.

Voldemort besó su frente con lentitud, sonriéndole con orgullo.

―El mundo está hecho para las aves, mas no para quienes las cazan ―arqueó las cejas mientras sus pasos lo conducían a la habitación, incluso desde el sótano consiguiendo que la bañera de agua tibia y espumosa estuviera lista―. Pero eso es algo que quizá abordaremos más adelante.

Harry rió mientras Voldemort lo dejaba sobre sus pies y sostenía su mirada, provocándole. Harry inclinó su cabeza en una reverencia burlona.

―Estaré expectante por ello, _milord_.


End file.
